totaldramaactionfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, rotulado O Sabichão, era um concorrente na Total Drama Island na equipe Gophers Screaming. Ele não competiu no Total Drama Action, mas ele era um competidor em Drama Total World Tour e foi membro da Equipe Amazonas. ilha dos desafios thumb|leftCody se juntou Total Drama Island em uma tentativa de sair com os "cool kids" (bem como para conhecer garotas ao longo do caminho). A principal coisa que ele é conhecido por sobre seu tempo no Total Drama Island é a sua grande paixão por Gwen. Esta quase desenvolvido em uma obsessão que muitas vezes tem entre Gwen e Trent. No entanto, ele finalmente percebe que Gwen gosta Trent vez, deixando os dois como amigos. Cody é também uma das pessoas mais infelizes no show, experimentando algum tipo de incidente em quase todos os episódios, o que eventualmente levou à sua eliminação. Quando Cody chega na ilha Não Autocaravanas So Happy - Parte 1, ele é cumprimentado por Chris McLean como "Codester" e "Codemiester". Ele observa que felizmente as meninas já chegaram, e quando abre a boca para flertar com um deles, os silêncios Leshawna-lo com um dedo sobre os lábios e diz-lhe para "salvá-lo." Cody é colocado sobre o Gopher gritando, e depois entra na cabine de meninas para dizer Gwen que ela é inteligente, e que ele "sente isso." Quando Cody Gwen perguntou se ele deveria estar do lado dos meninos, ele sorri misteriosamente na dela. Sua resposta faz com que ele seja jogado para fora da cabine por Gwen. Em Not So Happy Campers - Parte 2, Cody estava extremamente assustada quando ele pulou de um precipício, agitando os braços e as pernas e gritando quando ele caiu. Apesar disso, ele teve sucesso no desembarque na zona segura. Ele disse que trazer os suprimentos até o acampamento foi fácil, devido à vantagem de sua equipe recebeu. Cody assiste calmamente a sua equipa a vencer o desafio para o resto do episódio. Em The Big Sleep, Owen peidar na cara de Cody durante a marca de 24 horas, quando Cody tinha quase adormecido. Apesar de não ter nenhuma linha (para além da sua crise de tosse), ele é capaz de ficar acordado enquanto Courtney faz antes de dormir Chef pó polvilhar o obriga a adormecer. Na manhã seguinte, Cody acorda com Noé beijando sua orelha enquanto ainda dormia. Cody não perceber isso no começo, mas depois de Noé acorda e começa a gritar, Cody grita bem, e ambos fogem um do outro em pânico. Em Dodgebrawl, Cody mostrou a ajudar o seu time jogar no torneio de queimada. Na primeira rodada, ele foi o primeiro a atirar uma queimada, mas faltou Tyler. Eventualmente, depois de um tempo, ele foi o único que sobrou contra Katie e DJ. No entanto, ele tem DJ por dar um efeito de boomerang a uma queimada, e esfregando a bola em sua camisa, ele fez com que ele tenha a eletricidade estática, o que torna quase impossível para Katie a fim de evitar, pois era como um míssil teleguiado. Apesar disso, Cody está fora até cinco redondos, onde ele é mostrado saindo por duas pessoas desconhecidas. Durante a segunda rodada, ele desinteressadamente pulou na frente de Gwen e foi atingido na virilha por uma queimada. Em Famosos Not Quite, Cody mostrou durante todo o episódio a ser o seguinte (e incomodando) Gwen. Além disso, Cody mostrou-se muito feliz com o talento de Owen. Quando Trent chegou à arquibancada, no auditório, ele tem vontade, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e cruzando as pernas. Cody tentaram imitar isso, para obter Gwen notá-lo, mas ele caiu de volta em seu lugar. Quando Gwen está escrevendo em seu diário, Cody apareceu e começou a incomodá-la sobre o "blog". Ele cheirou o cabelo dela e disse Gwen que ela cheira bem, a confusão de Gwen. Heather percebeu os dois e piadas eram o "gancho primeiro-up da temporada." Nesta época, Cody tentou assistir Gwen mudança em seu maiô, mas Cody acabou recebendo uma porta bateu em seu rosto, devido ao rápido Gwen está mudando. Ele e Owen fez um canhão perto de Gwen, absorvendo-a e fazendo-a sair da doca irritou. Durante o show de talentos, a performance de Heather de ler o diário de Gwen, Cody acredita que é ele que Gwen deve ser secreta no amor com o diário, até mencionou que sua paixão secreta tocava violão, o que não é uma das habilidades de Cody. thumb No exterior Sucky, Cody não falar com Gwen, significando que ele pode ter desistido temporariamente ela até até o córrego. Ele também tinha sido envergonhado por fazer xixi nas calças de medo do Urso. Mais tarde, tornou-se envergonhado da sua molhar quando Heather trouxe para cima. No Fator Fobia, quando DJ fiquei com medo do minhocas, que ele pensava que era uma serpente, Cody tentou acalmá-lo. medo de Cody foi para difundir uma bomba de tempo sob pressão. Devido a isso, ele teve que difundir uma bomba-relógio de lixo em cinco minutos, e foi uma bomba de lixo real também, como observou Chris McLean. Ele não conseguiu o seu desafio, e quando ele estava à procura de alguém para ajudá-lo, ele causou Bridgette a falhar o seu desafio, porque ela tinha medo de sua aparência, como ele estava coberto de lixo. Mais tarde, ele calcula (e aponta) que o Bass Killer não pode ganhar, devido ao escore de sete para três. thumb|leftEm Cima da Creek, Cody, mais uma vez tentou fazer uma jogada sobre Gwen, a fim de levá-la a gostar dele. Ele tentou fazer Gwen seu parceiro, mas ela só aceitou porque Beth e Lindsay já tinha tomado Trent como seu parceiro. Cody perguntou Gwen em uma data três vezes, mas ela recusou todos. A terceira tentativa Cody levou a ser atingida na virilha por um remo de canoa. Enquanto eles ainda estavam na canoa, Cody Gwen percebeu que gostava de Trent, em vez dele, e Cody prometeu que ele iria receber os dois juntos em uma canoa no caminho de volta da ilha. Cody, em seguida, revelou que fez uma aposta com Owen que, se ele tem um dos sutiãs de Gwen, Owen, em seguida, faria seus pratos para o resto da temporada, mas ele revela este o levou a ser espancado na virilha novamente. Uma vez chegaram a Boney Island, Cody notado os castores Woolly e também salvou a equipe do Canadá Stymphalian Geese com pão de suas calças, que ele disse que teria usado para um "piquenique romântico" com Gwen. Depois desse episódio, Lindsay e Trent ficou preso na areia movediça. Para salvá-los, Cody agarrou um cipó e tentou balançar a Trento, mas bateu em uma árvore. No entanto, vinha se abriu sobre a areia movediça, de modo que Trent puderam apanhá-lo e obter-se a Lindsay e segurança. Lindsay chamado Cody seu herói eo abraçou. Mais tarde no episódio, Cody tem Gwen e Trent na mesma canoa. Esta acção altruísta fez amigos íntimos Gwen e Cody e Cody tem um dos sutiãs Gwen em recompensa, portanto, aposta vencedora de Owen. thumb|250px Paintball em Deer Hunter, Cody foi o único que estava animado em sua equipe que ele era um veado (o que sugere que ele foi de certa forma otimista). Toda vez que ele estava no confessionário, ele foi mostrado depois que ele foi atacado por um urso, mesmo antes do ataque. Ele se escondeu atrás de um dos arbustos, até Beth passou, e Cody, em seguida, conversou com ela por um tempo para ver como ele estava indo. Depois de Heather e Beth começou a discutir, Cody secretamente roubou as fichas e correu. Como ele chamou de Churrasco o "Rei do Chip Sabores", ele deixou as migalhas em seu caminho, como havia um buraco no saco. Uma vez ele encontrou bagas, um urso encontrou seguindo as migalhas e atacou-o. Isso o deixou com um elenco de corpo inteiro, um olho negro, riscos diversos, e estando em uma cadeira de rodas. Cody foi eliminado devido a sua lesão iria fazê-lo inútil para os desafios. No banco dos réus da Vergonha, Beth beijos Cody e mostra-lhe o Tiki Idol. Cody tentou dizer-lhe que era má sorte, mas ele não podia e depois afundou no lago (porque, estranhamente, o Barco de perdedores não estava presente no momento, sugerindo que Chris Cody decidiu que não valia a pena eliminatório). Entretanto, Cody mostrou-se bem em Camp Haute-tura e totalmente curado do ataque do urso (como ele conseguiu chegar ao "paraíso" eliminação ainda feridos nunca foi revelada, mas ele provavelmente flutuou para a ilha). Ele passou a maior parte de seu tempo em Playa Des Perdedores tentando pegar um bronzeado, mas ele falha e fica uma queimadura vez (provavelmente porque ele se esqueceu de usar protetor solar). Ele queria que Gwen para ganhar, dizendo que, enquanto Gwen estava feliz, ele estava feliz. Trent e Cody ganhou um respeito mútuo um pelo outro por isso. Ele também foi mostrado para ser curado da queimadura três episódios mais tarde. No episódio passado, realmente!, Gwen Cody considera uma das cinco pessoas sãs na ilha (considerando que todo mundo estava louco, mal, estranho, muito animada ou outra coisa) e os lados Cody com Gwen, mesmo depois de Owen anuncia a festa . No final alternativo, após vitórias Gwen, ele tenta de alta e cinco de Eva, mas ela bate-lhe mais. No Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, ele se junta a Owen, DJ, e Tyler para obter o caso um milhão de dólares. Ele atua como o cérebro deste pequeno grupo, vindo acima com muitas maneiras de mantê-los todos na linha e não trair um ao outro. Ele e sua equipe são os primeiros a descobrir o caso, mas logo perde. habilidades Cody em especial são notáveis, como ele era o único que conseguiu enganar Justin em um momento de fraqueza para permitir que o seu grupo para roubar o caso dele. Ele também foi a infeliz vítima de Courtney, que o colocou em uma chave de braço, enquanto exige o caso dos outros. Desde que ele foi o único que teve de sofrer as conseqüências, ele tenta propor um compromisso, mas ninguém concorda com isso. Cody e sua equipe acabam no trampolim e cair quando ela quebra. Apesar de DJ e Owen caiu sobre uma asa de avião nas proximidades e foram capazes de torná-lo para o cais e pegar Total Drama Action, Cody e Tyler caiu na banheira abaixo e, portanto, eram incapazes de fazê-lo ao banco dos réus no tempo, tornando-os inelegíveis para competir luzes drama ação Cody está entre os outros personagens não qualificadas no talk show, Total Drama Action Aftermath. Ele aparece na sequência:.. Eu, juntamente com os outros "perdedores", assistindo Bridgette e entrevista de Geoff Izzy e Trent Cody é notadamente um dos poucos personagens que permanece com Gwen tapume sobre a quebra de situação-up entre ela e Trent É Cody revelou que ainda está em posse de um dos sutiãs Gwen que foi dado a ele em cima do Angra. Cody também aparece em The Aftermath: The Aftermath e II: III, mas não fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa importante. Ele faz, contudo, engasgo em estado de choque no final de de Mutiny on the Soundstage junto com todo mundo quando vê que foi um empate. No total celebridade Manhunt é Drama Ação Reunião Especial em algum momento após Total Drama Action, Cody, Trent, Harold, e Justin criou uma boy band chamada The Brothers Drama que mais tarde se separou quando Harold seguiu carreira solo. Cody entrou no ônibus para tentar recuperar sua popularidade depois de algumas palavras encorajadoras da Serra. Depois de Chris salva o elenco, Cody deixa para a nova temporada de Total Drama World Tour. Mal sabia ele, Serra teve seu olho nele há algum tempo. drama total turne mundial thumb|leftEm Walk Like an Egyptian - Parte 1, Cody é imediatamente saudado por Serra quando ela chega ao aeroporto, mostrando sua obsessão enorme com ele, que foi interrompida pela Total Drama Jumbo Jet chegando. Enquanto os competidores estavam no avião, a Serra revela o nome completo de Cody e seu aniversário. Durante a canção Come Fly With Us, Cody tem um dueto com a Serra de curto e convence Gwen a cantar quando ela não o faria. Durante o desafio "Pyramid Over Under", equipes de Cody com Serra e Heather ir sob a pirâmide. Elas começam a fugir de uma múmia na pirâmide, que é nada mais do que Izzy envolto em ligaduras múmia. O trio veio correndo para fora do pirâmide, Cody sendo rebocado por Serra. Depois de um abraço em grupo, o grupo está dividido, com Serra na equipa Chris é realmente realmente realmente realmente quente, enquanto Heather e Cody ir em Equipe Amazônia. Depois de Duncan deixa a mostra, Cody ajuda de um semi- devastada Gwen e aprecia-lo enquanto ele está no confessionário dizendo que ama meninas no rebote, porque ele começa a comprar-lhes um pop e ouvi-los, embora admita que ainda não vai sair com ele. Em Walk Like an Egyptian - Parte 2, Cody é mostrado a trabalhar com o Team Amazônia novamente. Serra revela que ele ainda dorme com um recheado emu chamado Jerry, que ela descobriu quando ela ligou para sua tia e fingiu ser um operador de telemarketing. Cody tenta reacender seu romance unilateral com Gwen e sugere-se como um bom namorado novo para ela. Em seguida, ele convida-a para ter um slushie com ele, mas ele logo é insultado por Heather, fazendo-o cair para trás em seu plano de Gwen. Ele afirma no confessionário que iria conquistá-la acabou, pois é apenas uma questão de tempo, persistência e humilhação e que ele nasceu para ser humilhado. Ele acabou montando nas costas do camelo, o que fez para o rosto para ser suja. Mais tarde no episódio, Serra e as equipes de swap Izzy de modo a Serra pode ser em Equipe Amazônia com Cody, embora ele tenta evitá-la. Cody equipa ganha a eliminação desafio e escapar, porque eles mantiveram suas camelo. Galeria Codester.png Codemister.png Cody.jpg 180px-SierraMeetsCody.png 250px-CODYWHEEL.png Up.jpg 180px-CodyPeed1.png 225px-WelcomeCody.png Categoria:Personagens Categoria:personagens de TDWT